Maelstrom
by alexa-catta123
Summary: Some differences happen, and suddenly we are looking at a new story. Lets see how far Naruto will go with people actually trying to help. With his friends, mentors, and uncle Naruto will show everyone who doubted him. The name means Maelstrom not Fishcake. TOTAL AU.


**A/N: I actually had this story in my USB drive for a long while... But I am trying to get used to posting again So tell me what you think.**

**I cannot remember where I got this idea from. But i might of got the idea from another story that i read a while back.**

**H****ere is a Naruto that I am trying out. It will not follow the cannon, not much anyway. Here we have a Smart!Naruto, Strong/Powerful!Naruto, Good!Naruto, and hopefully not too much that will take the story away from it. I think he is a little like that Gary Stu I hear about.**

**We will also have Naruto either paired with either a boy or a girl do not know which one yet. My story will tell me… But I am leaning towards either Gaara x Naruto, or Nenji x Naruto for boys, and Naruto x Tenten, or Naruto x Temari. Sorry but no Naruto x Sakura, Naruto x Hinata, Naruto x Sasuke, or Naruto x Itachi pairing, unless it happens automatically. Now some background in my story (major points):**

**Naruto does have the Kyuubi in him, but at the beginning only, after the prologue he will not have Kyuubi in him, but the fox will still be around, but it will be a Good!Kyuubi. You will see what I mean, and Kyuubi will be male.**

**The Uchiha clan was massacred but not by Itachi. Instead it was done by ****Orochimaru****; Itachi, Sasuke, and around fifty other members of the clan are still alive and in the village. NO Emo Sasuke (at least not much). NO Evil Itachi.**

**Naruto still has family members on the Uzumaki side of his family. Grandfather, grandmother, uncles, aunts, and cousins to be specific. However, their village is hidden from everyone else. A few of the cousins will be love interests for some of the Leaf-nin. **

**The Shinobe part of the Council might at first be evil towards Naruto. But after the prologue, they are very nice to him. Even the Hokage's two teammates Kumara and Haruno will be nice to Naruto after the prologue. The only one that will not change is Danzo; he will be one of the main bad guys in the story. The civilian part of the Council will be as bad (or silly, your choice) as ever.**

**All of the jounin senseis, plus Anko, Ibiki, and maybe two more shinobi are around the age of 24 at the beginning and 33 after the time skip.**

**Sarutobi or the Third Hokage, changed the minimum age to become Gennin from twelve years (believe was original age) to fifteen years of age.**

**Suna has changed as well: the Kazekage is good, Gaara's uncle never tried to kill Gaara, but Shukaku is still crazy and full of blood lust.**

**All the Bijuu and jinchuuriki will be in the story, but not in the original way.**

**Boy that is a lot of changes… Oh, well my story XD. No likei No readi.**

**Now Naruto has all sorts of abilities… but he will keep them hidden from everyone but the people he trusts. And some will be shown to the Shinobi Council since the Hokage states that they will not harm him.**

**Warning: Major AU, OOC, OC, Spelling mistakes. Gary/Mary Stu-isms.**

**Summary: (Now this is important) Naruto leaves the village with Jiraiya and his mother's younger brother Ryunabi at the age of four after a vicious attack by the villagers and many of the shinobi. The only ones that did not attack Naruto were surprisingly the Uchiha clan, and the jounin senseis (they do not have their teams, yet but they know this is wrong). He returns nine years later. What are the changes he has gone through, and will he trust the village that supposedly changed its ways?**

Prologue: Naruto's Family.

'Why me, why me, why me…' thinks a four-year-old boy running though a village in the rain. He was wearing a neon orange jumpsuit; he also had bright blue eyes, and bright yellow hair. But the young boy was not running from a prank he usually does, instead he is running from a mob of villagers, both civilian and shinobi alike. Now the young boy is usually clean but right now, his jumpsuit and hair are covered with blood, and mud, while his eyes hold pain, sadness and fear, much more than a four year old should have. He was running towards the Uchiha estate knowing if he gets there the crowd will leave him alone, he already tried to make it to the Aburame compound but was blocked. His friends, two jounins, and one of his ANBU guardians tried to help but the crowd managed to subdue them and knock the ones able to resist unconscious. While doing this the crowd stated that they were doing this for the shinobi's own good, that the 'demon' must have hypnotized them with its evil chakra.

Who is the demon you might ask? Well… it is the young boy they are chasing. The boy's name was Naruto Uzumaki, he is the holder of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, or the nine-tailed fox demon. And unknown to the mob and most of the village he is also the son of their hero the Fourth Hokage. The crowd knowing what Naruto is trying to do manage to surround the poor child and soon started to attack him, each person yelling at the boy this was for the person he killed, or that they were finishing what the Fourth started. Naruto was being hit with kicks, punches, kunais, shurikens, swords, jutsus, and insults. The worse hits though was given was multiple elbows to Naruto's throat, along with a slash that nearly cut his neck open, but was unable to do so since he flinched. Meanwhile people were still throwing anything they can grab at the boy; even though now he was close to fainting from high blood lose.

What really hurt though was that Naruto saw a few clan heads and clan members were in the crowd as well. There were the Haruno, the Inuzuka, and a few civilian clan heads, along with members of the Nara, Akimichi, Hyuuga, and Yamanaka clan within the crowd. Thankfully there were no Aburame or Uchiha in the crowd. Right when the shinobi that tried to cut Naruto's throat tried again, this time holding his head by the hair slashed he was blocked by a sword.

The next thing the mob knew the man that was going to finally kill the 'demon' had his head cut off. The man who stopped the kunai from killing the boy was around twenty-four years of age, he had long dark red hair, his eyes were a deep emerald green, and he had two scars crossing the right side of his face, one going across his right cheek from his temple to his chin and the other scar was from centimeters below the left side of his right eye to right below his ear. Both scars criss-cross in to a large 'X'.

He looks like think Kenshin from Rurouni Kenshin(but more manly, and different clothes) hairstyle and all. The man was wearing long black cargo pants, a dark blue muscle shirt, and an open bomber jacket over the shirt. His sword was a thing of beauty. With a blood red blade, the size and width of katana, and a hilt that is fashioned to look like a dragon's head and wings. The shinobi in the crowd can tell the sword was made for speed and death. They froze thinking that if the boy has such a protector they were in deep trouble.

"Why are you hurting this child?" asks the man in a low voice that managed to still the rest of the crowd, while massive amounts of Killer Intent (KI) was leaked from him freezing everyone in their tracks.

"He is a demon we will be taking him and ridding the world of his evil now." Yells a man in the back of the crowd, making others yell out as well.

"I don't think so." And with that, the KI directed towards the crowd intensified so much that everyone fainted. When the man made sure that there was no more threats, he turned towards the crying four-year-old hiding behind him. "Are you alright son?"

"W-wh-why…wh-why...d-d-di-did y-you h-help m-m-me?" stutters the boy in pain, and surprised that someone other than the Uchihas or the five shinobi that befriended him, would help him. The man could tell that Naruto was scared, frightened that he was pretending to help before attacking.

"How 'bout you tell me your name and I'll you mine, than if you like I will take you to your parents?"

"N-no, p-pa-par-parents, Wa-wan' Jiji…" his voice becoming weaker and weaker.

"its ok kid we will go to your Jiji, but first let's give each other our names." '_Poor kid, how can they treat another being that way… If father wasn't so against violence I would…'_

"Na-n-name is Na-Naru-Naruto Uzu-Uz-Uzumaki… H-hurts- t-t-to t-talk…" Naruto was now whispering thanks to the pain.

"Alright Naruto you don't have to talk anymore… My name is Ryunabi Uzumaki." _'Oh my lord, it is him… please forgive me sister for not being here earlier. But I am here for him now.' _While thinking this, the red-haired man picked the young blonde up, and into his arms.

"Sa-same n-na-name. Wh-why?" asks Naruto surprised, and hoping that Ryunabi was the family he always wanted, happy someone will hold him without wanting to hurt him.

"I am your uncle kid, your mother's youngest brother. I came to bring you home since your mom and dad are gone, it is up to me and the rest of our family to raise you and keep you safe." Answered Ryunabi put his sword into its scabbard and heading towards the Hokage's Tower.

About halfway towards the tower Ryunabi found his way blocked by around six shinobi. Three jounin and three ANBU by the looks of their uniform. He sighed, shifted his nephew to one hand, and pulled out his sword. "If you are here to stop me from helping my nephew, you are sadly mistaken. I highly suggest you back away before you are not able to see the dawn's light."

At this statement on of the jounin walked forward. He had a scar going across his cheeks and nose. He also had a high ponytail that reminded Ryunabi of a pineapple top. "We are not here to harm Naruto, he is special to all of us. But what do you mean 'nephew'? the Hokage tried to find if Naruto's parents had any family left but, never got any answers." The man states looking at the red head with suspicion.

"I-Iru-Iruka-nii." Came a soft voice from Ryunabi's arms. "A-a-are y-you and th-the oth-others a-alr-alright?"

"We are fine little brother. Gai-sensei arrived and managed to keep the mob from hurting everyone too much. Than Dog and Cobra appeared and we went to look for you." All the shinobi knew that Iruka was stretching the truth, but they did not say anything.

"I-I a-am sor-sor-sorry."

"Shhh little one there is no reason to be sorry. It was not your fault, it was the ignorance of others. Why don't you rest." Answered Ryunabi softly, while putting his sword away. "If you are worried than follow me. My nephew is hurt and I am taking him to the Hokage." With that he started towards the tower once more.

Once the group arrived at the Hokage's tower Ryunabi went straight to the office and walked in followed by the six shinobi he met. When they enter the group sees an old man in the robes of Hokage talking to a young black haired boy that looks to be severely injured.

"Jiji? Sai-Sai?"comes a voice from the doorway. The two in the room turn and see the person of their discussion in the arms of a stranger. They also see that they are with the group that the village affectionately called "the Leaf Five" along with Gai Might (mix of his Japanese and English version) and Ibiki Morino.

-Ta Da-

**So what do you think. Tell me if I should continue.**


End file.
